Adam Tinskel
Name: Adam Tinskel Age: 40 Gender: Male Planet: Born on Tala'Tala, now a citizen of Cabeiri Colonies Job: Government engineer, and supervisor for large machinery repairs Hobbies: Tinkering on machines, gadgets, and gizmos. Also enjoys mapping constellations. Player: Eddo (Tegaki-E) Appearance Adam's build is bulky, a combination of age and exercise. His arms and torso is strong from lifting, though his middle is a bit pudgy. Things don't run the way they used to. His face matches his strong build, with a square set jaw, full lips, and a large broad nose. A couple scars are visible; one horizontal across the bridge of his nose, and another diagonally on his right cheek. More scars dabble his limbs mostly, almost all accidental knicks from his work tools. A few scars were results of military service in his Tala'Talan youth. Adam's nails of his remaining left hand are usually somewhat tattered from work on tough materials. Although he may look a little rough around the edges, his eyes and smile couldn't be warmer. He tries his best to look kempt and clean, but some oil and metal shavings may sprinkle his work clothes. Personality "Lawful neutral" might be a good way to describe Adam Tinskel in a few words. Open-minded to suggestions and other sides to arguments, he often plays devil's advocate. He doesn't have much reason to disobey orders he is given, and can understand why order is necessary after coming to serve on Cabeiri. He is not a fan of invasive government procedures in his life, but has not known any different, as both Tala'Tala and the Colonies have strong governments and militaries. His philosophies are mainly optimistic, choosing to believe that one person can make a difference and is important. Also, that one should enjoy what they have, and if it isn't satisfactory, good things happen to good people. Adam was never really exceptionally outspoken. He learned to monitor the mood of a room and how to find people who might be in some need of a few friendly words. He is known as dependable, punctual, and sensitive to the needs of others. Need to crash somewhere for a day or two? Need someone to listen to your day? His ears are open. Although, if he's in the middle of work, he might continue to tinker on whatever he was working on and not necessarily look directly at whoever is speaking. It might look as if he is not paying attention, but you'd be surprised as to what banter and gossip he can pick up in the workshops. He prefers one-on-one interaction and face-to-face rather than letters or video. Noise is something that doesn't necessarily bother Adam, but he cherishes quiet moments where he can collect his thoughts from the day. After a long day of banging away at sheets of metal or dealing with the sound of soddering irons, of course a little peace and quiet is more than welcome. Sometimes he prefers to eat his meals in his home alone, but other times he seeks company for his time off. When his pride is hurt on a personal level, Adam doesn't like to stand by and take it. He chooses his fights, though. If someone makes an off comment on his heritage back on Tala'Tala, or hears someone talking smack about a friend behind their back, he will often confront the offender privately about it. If he can help it, that conversation will be without violence or force. That's if he can help it. He never feels good after hurting someone else, so mostly he tries to just restrain the other person if they come in with fists flying. Besides calling out people who make uncalled for comments or assumptions, Adam likes to keep modest and avoids gloating, accepting compliments as graciously as he can. History 'Humble Beginnings' When Adam was born, both parents were still living in the same household. He doesn't remember any sibblings, but remembers cousins. He remembers a chowbeast, but doesn't remember all the stories his father told him explaining why Fluffy was gone. He was often left to his own devices, and when not in school, Adam roamed the neighborhoods with friends and played make-believe. It was in this time of his life that he showed his skill in crafting and was popular for his ability to make swords and lasers out of paper, string, and other recycled bits. His father was a mostly agricultural man so Adam helped with handiwork around the house from a very early age. His father, Adam Tinskel Senior, remained steadfast to his ambitions of turning Tala'Tala into lush green land. Adam's mother was always a military woman at heart, and eventually broke the relationship in order to fully commit to moving up the ranks and serving the military. Needless to say, young Adam didn't have a lot in common with either parent. Eventually relatives drifted to their own devices, leaving Adam with his inventions and gizmos. Even when he began service in the Tala'Talan military, he found some way to create something. 'When Bad Things Happen to Good People' During his time in service, Adam was beginning to find himself working in the medical sector for prosthetic limbs. When Adam was only 20, he was both shocked and honored to find out he would finally build prosthetic legs for a living being--Samael Branx--after the accident as part of his training. They were... rudimentary to say the least, but for a first pair of functioning limbs on a living being, they did the trick. The two became even closer during the visits together, and after Samael left to the Cabeiri Colonies, Adam began to map the passage of the colony orbit as a way of staying in touch. In the meantime, Adam continued to work not only with prosthetics, but any sort of mechanical task from fixing intercoms to motorcycles to aircraft. Shortly after his 27th birthday, Adam got a request from the Cabeiri government. The note said the government had taken notice of Adam's skills and offered him a position. He did not reply to the first note. A few weeks later, he tore a tendon in his wrist that rendered motion almost totally lost. It wrecked Adam to his core. Two days after the accident, another note came from the Colonies, this time, with promise of a full ride through surgery to replace his arm from the elbow up with a newly developed mechanical and nanobot prosthetic. The replacement was promised to be far superior and give him motion in hours. In his state of ruin, Adam accepted. He traded his full service to the Cabeiri government in return for his normalcy back. The procedure went without a hitch and Adam Tinskel was a citizen of Cabeiri Colonies within the week. 'Back To Work' Upon getting settled in to life on Cabeiri, with the schedule bands, and standard-issue everything, Adam learned it was probably for the better that his past was not known. He gained a few bruises after a fist fight over whether or not he was a no-good traitor Hayburner with some other workers. After the first three or four fights, Adam began to fib. If asked about where he came from, he'd say he was from one of the other colonies, sectors, anyplace. It was for the better, after all, although it pained him to be out of his hot, dusty, exotic homeland and in the middle of a monochromatic honeycomb. He did not have many friends initially, but as he moved up in rank and proved his usefulness, he became someone who could be tolerated. After a visit to the prison to fix some electrical leaks, Adam found Samael again. A lot had changed between the two of them, and they agreed not to discuss too much of their past lives in the public eye. It did Adam well to have a small bit of home again. Now, nearing his 41st birthday, Adam is a higher ranking engineer. He doesn't visit Iospace much, and still prefers his old pastimes of mapping constellations and fiddling around with mechanical things. 'Personal Life' Adam tends to not share a whole lot about his physical history with others. Some things, he cannot change. He loved the bright colors of his former planet and is often excited to receive anything with a color to it. Reds and golds were his favorite, as they not only remind him of the clothing, but of the sunset on his home planet. His close friends are few, but if invited and begged, and he's had a chance to mull it over, he sometimes would go out for drinks and conversation. Otherwise, he keeps to himself. Now and then he might get a date offer but he makes it a point not to date co-workers, and always has the excuse that as a high-ranking engineer he's busy constantly. Usually, Adam must deny himself the opportunity to get close to others on an intimate level and instead helps others and listens to their problems. He can usually resist or rephrase any Tala'Talan euphemism or saying, and if one slips, he claims he remembers it from schooling. Public Knowledge *Dependable guy, and pretty dang upstanding if you need a hand or two. *Has a wide knowledge of machines and often repairs things for friends or co-workers if asked to. *Has at least two places you can be sure he is in if you need to get a hold of him somehow--his home, or his assigned work station. *There are a handfull of people who know for sure he is from Tala'Tala, but the rest is rumor. He was even rumored to be an experiment grown in the lab. Adam will laugh off any accusations. *He's got a pretty decent sense of humor and likes to enjoy himself. *Has a soft spot for chowbeasts, but hasn't got one of his own yet. *Don't push Adam's buttons for long periods of time. There is only so much a guy can tolerate. Misc. Information *Right arm has a multitool function, in which the robotic skeleton can be retracted and the nanobot layer can become various small tools for whatever function is necessary. *Prefers things he cooks himself to take-out. *Tries to keep in touch with his mother and father, but doesn't always make time for it. Character Relationships C'mon in and sit, I'm listening. Sam: A fellow ex-Tala'Talan. Samael is one of the only people he can fully vent to. Their views clash sometimes, especially on the topics of freedoms and order, but Adam isn't about to give up friendship with Samael. He cares deeply for Samael and spends many a night with him, drinking and talking about this and that. Category:Characters Category:Cabeiri